Moving Forward
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Last installment to the Until tomorrow series. Two shot. Dom and Letty finally recieve some good news and they're making sure history doesn't repeat itself. Dotty love! Chapter one slightly revised, nothing major though.
1. Dom's POV

_Okay so in 'Until Tomorrow' Letty was 21 going on 22 in the end of 'Everything happens for a reason' being that a year had passed so naturally she had to age as well. This one takes place a year after the last. Michelle's kid is somewhere around the 2ish mark._

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"She's going to kill you." I explained to Mia as I sat watching her make a birthday cake for Letty.

"She's turning 24, if she's not going to do presents she needs a cake at least." I laughed as I heard Letty swear from the other room.

"Mia you better not be doing what I think you are." She warned. I smirked at Mia as she frowned.

"How did she know? She's in the lounge room." She whispered.

"It's Letty Mia, she knows everything." I said as I left Mia to it and walked out to see Letty.

"She is isn't she?" I smiled.

"Let her have her cake." I said as she sighed.

"Fine but no one sings happy birthday." She compromised. I nodded and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Deal." She smiled satisfied with my answer as she cuddled into my side.

As promised we only did her cake and we didn't sing happy birthday. Mia was a little annoyed but she got over it quickly enough.

"You okay baby?" I asked as I got into bed that night Letty was sitting up still.

"Fine I just don't feel well." She sniffed. I frowned worried I'd missed something.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No nothing I just feel stuffed up and I haven't felt well since after dinner. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah I feel fine. No one else seems to be sick."

"Maybe I'm just coming down with something." I put my hand on her forehead and noticed she did feel a little hot but nothing major. I waited as she settle down against me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Sounds like you're coming down with the flu." I said as I listened to her breathe.

"Urgh great." She said curling me tighter and I kissed her head softly as she relaxed both of us falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

"Let?" I called from the other side of the bathroom door as I heard Letty throwing up in the bathroom. We were at the garage working and Letty had been sick for a couple of days but she said she wanted to come in today. I wasn't for it but I wasn't about to argue with her either so I let her come but now she was locked in the bathroom throwing up again.

"You okay?" I asked as I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Mmmhmm." Looking around quickly I found a piece of wire and picked the lock managing to get in. I rushed to her side as she started throwing up again and I held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Baby are you okay?" I asked quietly as she finished and I got up to get her a cup of water. Handing it to her she washed her mouth out and took a couple of small sips.

"I feel horrible."

"Baby I told you not to come in today. You need to rest." I said as I helped her stand.

"I was going crazy at home." I looked at her through the mirror carefully before reaching behind me shutting the bathroom door.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked quietly as she turned and leant against me as I held her.

"Baby when was your last period?" I asked quietly and she looked up at me startled.

"Why? Dom it's probably just food poisoning…" I silenced her with a look and she stopped and sighed.

"I'm late." She said truthfully and I sighed.

"Letty why didn't you tell me? I thought we agreed to no longer keep things from each other." I said softly as I smoothed back her hair. She smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah I know we did, I just… I kind of freaked out." She said sadly.

"Are you?" I asked kissing her head.

"I don't know, I'm too scared to take the test." I pulled her close and held her.

"Then we'll do it together okay?" I felt her nod and I tilted her head up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It'll be okay Letty." I whispered to her.

"Dom what if…" I hushed her and rubbed the back of her neck soothingly.

"You can't think like that, it's going to be different this time." I promised.

"You don't know that."

"Letty listen to me. This isn't going to be like last time, I won't let it happen again." I said taking her face in my hands and I my heart sunk as I saw the frightened and sad expression on her face.

"Letty I love you, we'll get through this okay?" She nodded and she gave me a small smile which I returned.

"I love you too."

"Come on the boys can look after the work load today. You and I have somewhere else to be." I said pointedly and she hesitated but nodded.

"Yeah okay."

* * *

_Five weeks later_

It had been five weeks since Letty and I had spoken and in that time we had found out she was pregnant again. It had been a scary process for the both of us but we had decided not to tell anyone just yet. It was early days and the doctor had sat us both down and explained everything in detail when we had gotten the test results back. Although we were both scared about the pregnancy I made it my job to make sure Letty stayed as calm as possible and out of harm's way, which meant no working at the garage and just for my own piece of my mind I banned her from the shop too. No one had said anything but I often caught the curious looks from the boys and Mia.

"Is everything okay with Letty?" Vince asked for what felt like the millionth time in the past five weeks.

"Letty's fine. I told you it's just doctor's orders for her to take it easy." I said as I wiped my hands on a cloth.

"For five weeks?" Leon piped up. I sighed and threw the rag down.

"She's fine, she's just been sick that's all." They shared another look this time it was Jesse that spoke.

"Dom we're just worried about her and you."

"She hasn't had a relapse has she? About the miscarriage." I shook my head slowly.

"No." I said quietly and I turned away a bit. The silence in the garage was tense after that but I caught their worried looks.

We shut up shop and went home early and I was happy to see Letty lounging on the couch watching TV. Walking up to the lounge I leant over the back of it and gave her a kiss on the head as she looked up and smiled at me. Smiling down at her I gave her another kiss this time on the lips before pulling away a bit.

"How do you feel today?" I asked quietly.

"A little queasy." She said softly.

"Listen the boys are getting really worried…" I started and she nodded.

"Yeah so is Mia." We stared at each other for a moment and I glanced to the kitchen where everyone's voices would be heard.

"I think we have to tell them." I said carefully and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah we probably should." I reached for her hand and she stood up slowly keeping a tight hold on my hand as we walked upstairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly as I wrapped my arms around her.

"You're going to lay down right here while I have a shower and then after dinner we're going to tell them." She smiled and nodded.

"I can't join you?" I shook my head.

"Let you know we have to play it safe." I said gently and she sighed.

"I know."

"Give it a couple more weeks baby, then we'll go from there." I said placing a kiss on her head.

"Okay."

We were all sitting around in the lounge room talking and watching TV. Letty was leaned up against me both of us spread out on the lounge as she rested her head against my chest sleepily and our hands intertwined resting lightly near her stomach. Looking at the clock I knew we had to tell them soon before Letty fell asleep. Letty looked up at me realising the same thing and we looked around the room.

"Hey guys." I called out quietly and everyone turned to look at us.

"What's up?" Vince asked.

"We have something to say." Letty said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked worriedly and I smiled a little.

"Nothing's wrong Mia." I said calmly.

"Then what's going on. You guys have been acting weird for weeks." Jesse stated and I nodded.

"Let's going to need a lot of time off for a while." I said quietly.

"Are you okay Letty? What's going on?" Mia demanded and Letty squeezed my hand telling me to stop playing mind games with them.

"Letty's pregnant." The silence in the room was deafening for a moment before Mia's squeal made us all cringe.

"Mia." Letty whined quietly.

"Sorry but this is big. I can't believe you guys didn't tell us." She stated excitedly.

"Wait does this mean no more parties?" Vince asked.

"And early quiet nights?" Jesse added.

"Crying at all hours of the morning?" Leon asked and I frowned, I could feel Letty tense against me but it was short lived as the boys suddenly started yelling excitedly and I laughed moving my hands to protect Letty's stomach as they threw themselves at me. Letty giggled and placed her hands on one of mine as I used my free hand to push the boys away.

"Hey hey hey careful guys." I said as they finally settled down.

"Sorry Let." Jesse laughed.

"Brother we're family. Why didn't you guys tell us earlier? We were all getting really worried." Vince said patting me on the back as he lent down giving Letty a kiss on the cheek.

"We weren't planning on telling you yet but you guys have been riding us wondering what was going on."

"Why didn't you want to tell us?" We were silent for a moment.

"It's early days, we're just trying to be cautious." She said quietly and Mia reached over giving both of us a hug.

"No more stress we promise."

"Thanks Mia." I said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Congrats guys, we're happy for you." Vince said.

"Yeah guys congratulations you're going to be great parents."

"So are you guys going to be able to handle the crying all night?" Letty asked and I relaxed as they grinned.

"For a baby Toretto? You bet." Vince stated happily.

"How far are you?" Mia asked.

"Nearly nine weeks." Letty answered.

"I'm so excited I'm going to be an aunty." We laughed and while the rest were talking I looked down at Letty and smiled as she looked up at me. I leant down a little and she met me half way as we kissed both our hands resting on her stomach.

"You two ready for bed?" I asked grinning as she laughed quietly.

"Yeah we're definitely ready for bed." I nodded and we said goodnight to everyone getting one last round of congratulations before we headed off to bed.

* * *

My hand immediately went to stroke her rounded belly and I smiled. Letty was just over eighteen weeks and though she wasn't very big I liked touching her stomach. I enjoyed feeling the slight gentle thumps beneath my hand as the baby moved around and kicked. We'd gotten past the tiredness and we thought we had gotten past the morning sickness but it had come back over recent weeks which made me concerned until Mia told me it was normal. We had also moved on to the mood swings and late night cravings, which were interesting at times.

"Ultrasound's this afternoon." I stated as she leaned back on me so I could wrap both my arms around her, softly rubbing as I felt the small thump against my hand.

"Yep."

"I still say it's a girl."

"You just want a daddy's girl." I smiled.

"Maybe, she'll still learn about cars though." I promised.

"I have no doubt."

"You still want a boy?" I asked.

"I don't care either way. But I think you're right, I think it's a girl." I grinned as she rolled her eyes at our bet we had going.

"We'll find out soon enough and settle it once and for all." I said as the team came and sat down as well.

"Ten bucks says it's a boy." Jesse said as Vince agreed while Mia and Leon agreed with us that it was a girl.

"What times the appointment?"

"Three." I looked at the time and saw we had an hour and a half.

"Better start drinking this then." Mia said as she waved a water bottle in front of Letty's face.

"I forgot about that." She groaned.

"Just think about the outcome of it." Mia said.

"Yeah…me trying not to pee my pants." she glared at the offending bottle of water I took from Mia placing it on her small bump laughing a little at her stubbornness.

"Come on baby you gotta drink it." I whispered in her ear and she groaned.

"What do I get out of it?" She asked quietly and I looked up to make sure no one was listening. I had been really uneasy about sex while she was pregnant even after her twelve week mark. She hated me for it because going into the second trimester she seemed to be horny nearly all the time but I refused to give in to her advances. I was scared it would hurt her and the baby but even my self control could only last so long with her teasing and pleading.

"I'll think about it okay? We'll ask the doctor."

"Dom…" She whined but I shook my head.

"I just want to be careful Letty." I pleaded and she sighed leaving the subject alone, for the time being anyway.

* * *

"Okay everyone ready?" the nurse asked. We nodded, all the team had come in today to find out the sex and we were all anxiously waiting.

"Okay let's have a look first…." My eyes flitted to Letty as she watched the screen nervously. We got like this with every ultrasound, it was more or less just a reaction to the last time everything had gone so wrong.

"Sorry just trying to find the heart beat so you can hear it." She said and Letty looked at me frightened again. I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles trying to calm her down even though I was panicking inside myself.

"Have you felt any movement lately?" She asked and I got a really uneasy feeling about her question.

"Yeah pretty much all day." She said quietly and the nurse nodded. There was a pause of absolute silence before a sudden thumping filled the room and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and Letty squeezed my hand.

"There we go." I smiled down at Letty a little embarrassed she saw the tear that escaped. The nurse was silent as she looked and I started getting worried again. We could still hear the heart beat so that was slightly calming. And the monitor showed that the baby was moving but nothing got said as the nurse gave us a small smile before getting up.

"I'll just go grab your doctor and she can have a chat to you." I frowned I didn't like the sound of that.

"Dom…"

"Shhh it'll be okay Let." I said softly. I shared a look with Mia and she too looked worried as she stood silently in the corner with the boys.

"How's everyone doing? Letty how do you feel?" Dr Sawyer asked as she stepped into the room and sat down picking up where the nurse left off.

"I feel fine. Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong as such, it's just something we'll have to keep an eye on. How often have you been having ultrasounds?"

"Every four weeks like you asked." Letty said.

"Okay the baby's a little smaller than what it should be and the amniotic fluid is on the low side. While it's nothing really to worry about it is something we need to start addressing."

"Addressing how?" I asked really concerned.

"Drinking lots of water for a start. That will help raise the amniotic fluid and laying down more will help as well. As for the baby's size you're going to have to start eating a lot more. Make sure you're eating healthy foods but at the same time you need to be eating foods that will help you put on weight. Or eighteen weeks you shouldn't be this small." Everyone in the room was silent as we processed the information.

"Don't look so worried it's something we can easily address and fix. I just want you to be aware."

"Okay." Letty said quietly.

"Have you been having a lot of morning sickness?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah she has, it died off for a bit but the started back up."

"That could be why as well. I can give you something for it if it gets really bad so just monitor it. So do you want to find out what the baby's sex is?" She asked and we nodded.

"Okay lets have a look." I smiled a little when the baby started wriggling around.

"Okay it's a…it's girl." She announced and I grinned down at Letty as she rolled her eyes at me but I could tell she was just as happy.

"I do still want to monitor you so I still want every four week ultrasounds." The doctor said as she handed Letty paper towel to wipe her stomach off with. I turned to look at the team and nodded towards the door.

"Give us minute." I said quietly and they got the hint and left waiting for us outside.

"Have you got a question?" Doctor Sawyer asked.

"Yeah."

"Dom's paranoid when it comes to sex. He wants to know if it's safe?"

"Well from where I'm sitting I see no reason as to why not. You just have to be gentle." Letty looked smug about it and I nodded still a little edgy about it.

"You won't hurt her Dom, either of them. The baby's completely protected." I nodded and relaxed a little.

"Thank you." I said as I helped Letty down as she pulled her shirt down and fixed her pants.

"No problem, see you again in four weeks."

"See I told you so." Letty said quietly as we walked to the door and I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I wanted to be safe." I defended and she grinned and nodded reaching up as I dropped a kiss on her lips.

"You owe me Toretto." She warned and I laughed a little as we met back up with the rest of the team.

* * *

"Come on Letty one last push and your daughter will be here." The doctor encouraged. I stood by Letty's side holding her hand tightly as she gripped it. Letty's contractions had started days ago as I had just recently found out after being tracked down by Mia's boyfriend before I raced off to the hospital. Her waters had broken a couple of hours ago and I had just made it in time.

"Come on baby, one more." I pleaded softly worried at how tired she seemed to be.

"I can't it hurts Dom." She cried and I wished I could take away the pain.

"I know baby I know. You're doing so well Let just a little more." I begged as I pushed the hair off her face and placed a kiss to her head.

"Come on Letty one more, ready?" Letty whimpered but nodded and gave one last push before relaxing against the bed. I smiled and leant down kissing her soundly as we heard the cry of a baby.

"You did it baby. You did so well Letty." I whispered to her as she lay exhausted and panting still holding my hand.

"It's still a girl." The doctor joked as she placed the baby down on Letty chest for a moment as Letty held her carefully before she was taken away again to get cleaned up. The nurses helped Letty clean up and I was called away from Letty's side for a moment. I looked unsurely at her but she nodded letting go of my hand and I made my way to the doctor's side.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" I nodded and cut where she told me to before she was wrapped up in a blanket and passed over to me. I smiled as I looked down at the baby in my arms. She was tiny, especially in my arms but she was perfect. She had Letty's skin tone, nose and hair colour but the rest of her was me. She was beautiful. Carefully I walked back over to Letty and laid our daughter in her arms carefully. I kept one of my arms around them both as we stared down at the little pink bundle.

"I love you Dom." She whispered tiredly as I pushed back her hair again kissing her gently.

"I love you too baby, I love you both so much." I said quietly.

"She needs a name." Letty said quietly.

"Yeah…"

"Which one?" She asked referring to our two choices.

"Elara." I confided and she nodded.

"Yeah I think so too."

"Elara Rose?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said as I rubbed her cheek gently with one hand while my other stayed on Letty's shoulder.

"Welcome to the big bad world Elara." Letty said quietly and we shared a smile.

* * *

_I'm thinking about doing a part two of this from Letty's POV using her POV to fill in some of the gaps. Let me know what you all think._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	2. Letty's POV

_This is Letty's POV filling in some of the gaps that Dom's POV left. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I sat on the floor of the bathroom in front of the toilet leaning my head back against the wall with my eyes closed. I was glad no one was awake yet it was still really early in the morning. I had been sick three times already and the queasy feeling I still felt in my stomach told me I wasn't done yet.

I wish I could say it was a once off but it hadn't been, it had been going for three days and after the first day I just knew. I should have caught on when my period didn't arrive last week but I hadn't thought much about it at the time. To say I was freaking out would be an understatement I didn't know what to do or what to say to Dom. I was too scared to do a test hoping it was all just a misunderstanding and I was just sick from food poisoning or something.

I quickly threw my head back over the toilet as I threw up again holding my hair back as I did. After I stopped I heard movement in the next room and cursed knowing I had woken Dom up. I had managed the last few days without him finding out but now I would have to tell him. The door opened as I shakily stood and flushed the toilet heading for the sink as I rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth.

"Hey are you okay I thought I heard you throwing up?" I nodded and sent him a small smile.

"Yeah I just don't feel very well, I think you're right I am coming down with something." I said quietly as he stroked my back lightly.

"You're not working today, stay home and rest." I felt too queasy to argue so I nodded.

"Thanks." I said as I let him lead me back to bed as he tucked me in.

"Stay in bed unless you absolutely have to get up, I'll grab you a bucket." I smiled as he kissed my head and walked out of the room returning moments later with a drink bottle of water, a bucket and a wet cloth.

"Thanks baby." I said quietly as he placed everything next to me and the cloth on my head.

"Do you want me to stay home with you?" He asked hopefully but I shook my head.

"No I'll be fine I promise." He looked uneasy but he accepted.

"You ring me if you want me home and I'll come straight here okay." I nodded and closed my eyes as he gave me a kiss on the cheek before going to get ready for work.

* * *

The next two days continued the same way and I agreed to stay home again as I managed to hide how bad I actually was but on the third day I actually felt better and I thought maybe I had over reacted and was just sick so I told Dom I was coming into work. He fought it but I wouldn't listen insisting I was fine and he eventually gave in and let me go in. I lasted an hour before I had to sneak off to the bathroom to be sick. The smell of Vince's coffee had set me off and still with no period I knew I was going to have to come clean to Dom soon.

I heard a knock on the door along with Dom's voice before he let himself in. I knew I was caught out when he asked me about my period and I had no choice but to come clean.

Dom and I had left work early, Dom had told them he was taking me to see a doctor to make sure I was okay and they were fine with covering. I was surprised none of them suspected.

"So what can I do for you both today?" the doctor asked as Dom and I sat hand in hand in her office.

"I think I'm pregnant." I said quietly but my voice sounded foreign to my own ears.

"Okay just a few questions and then I'll test you okay?" Dom squeezed my hand and I nodded.

"When was your last period?" I thought about it.

"Over a month ago."

"So you've skipped a period?" I nodded and I was glad I had Dom with me because I started to feel light headed.

"What about any- Are you feeling okay?" She stopped suddenly and asked me looking at me worriedly. Dom shifted beside me and I could tell he was worried too.

"I'm fine I just feel dizzy." I said quietly.

"Why don't we lay you up here for a while. Have you been feeling like this lately?" She asked as I stood with Dom's help and I lay down on the table.

"She's been sick the last few days."

"Week." I said and he looked down at me in surprise.

"Okay what about anything else? Sore breasts, feeling more tired, anything like that?"

"Not that I've noticed." I said and she looked to Dom for information and he nodded.

"Just lift your shirt up a little I'm just going to have a feel around." I did as she asked and I smiled slightly up at Dom as he stroked my hair silently. I winced as she pushed in a certain spot and she looked at up at me.

"It does feel slightly enlarged." I felt a stab of fear at her words.

"Okay how are you feeling now?" she asked and I nodded.

"Better." I whispered.

"Okay I'm going to a blood test and a normal test. I want you to do the normal test first, I think it's better if we lay you down for the bloods." I smiled in thanks and nodded as I sat up slowly.

Once both tests where done she looked at the pregnancy test and smiled.

"Well according to this you are indeed pregnant we just have to wait for confirmation on the blood work and then we'll be able to tell how far you are." I said nothing and neither did Dom as she looked between us.

"This wasn't planned obviously?" She guessed and I shook my head.

"We miscarried a year and half ago. We're just worried." Dom voiced and she nodded in understanding.

"Would you like me to walk you through everything?" Dom and I shared a look and he nodded to the doctor.

"If you don't mind." He said and the doctor shook her head.

"Not at all."

* * *

I hadn't said much on the way home and I knew Dom was starting to worry.

"Let, baby talk to me you haven't said a word since we left the doctors." he pleaded as we sat on the lounge together.

"I don't know what to think." I admitted my stomach was still tied up in knots.

"Why don't we just wait until we get the result tomorrow." I said quietly and he hugged me close.

"Let you're pregnant, this isn't going to go away." He whispered gently as I felt the tears slide down my face as he gently wiped them away.

"We'll wait but no more work, garage or shop. You need to stay calm." He said quietly and I nodded.

"Okay." I said shakily.

"This stays between us for now, we'll tell everyone at twelve weeks like the doctor said okay?" I nodded and just cuddled into him as he held me.

"We'll get through it Let, I promise." He said as he placed a kiss on my head intertwining our hands as he rested the over my stomach.

* * *

I had just hit fourteen weeks when the hormones really kicked in. I spent most of the days in tears over any little thing that went wrong and the boys didn't seem to handle me very well during those times, least of all Dom. He tried and I mean really tried but it was hard for the both of us we weren't used to showing what we were feeling. If that wasn't enough I was horny all the god damn time and Dom being the paranoid over protective bastard he was wouldn't give me anything because he was afraid we'd hurt the baby which made me even more upset because on top of being hormonal I was sexually frustrated. Three and a half months is a fucking long time without sex how was he dealing with it so well?

* * *

It was rather late one night and we were all watching a movie on the lounge. Well to be honest I was half watching the inside of my eyelids. I was eighteen weeks and the cravings had really started to kick in, bad. Feeling bub move and think about food made me smile as I looked up at Dom smiling as he looked down at me questioningly but when he saw my smile he laughed quietly but said nothing as he gently helped me sit up so he could slide out. He headed into the kitchen and I heard the fridge door open and I noticed everyone turn to look at the kitchen before looking at me.

"No." I said as I caught their looks.

"But Letty you love us so much." Leon pouted.

"They're mine." I stated but one by one they pulled out the puppy eyes as I huffed giving in. Mia laughed but I knew even she was going to dive straight for them as Dom came back out with two large bowls of strawberries and two jars of nutella sitting one of each in the middle of the coffee table before handing me my own bowl and jar. I smiled thankfully and reached up to kiss him as he slotted back in behind me resting his hand on my bump.

"You'll share with me though right?" He said playfully as his hand inched towards my bowl. Rolling my eyes I offered him my bowl as he took a strawberry and dipped it the nutella before eating it.

"I'm starting to love your cravings."

"What even the pickles and ice cream?" I said disbelievingly.

"Uh no not that one. I'm glad you're over that one." He said taking another strawberry. I looked at the others and noticed they were all eating their own even Mia who had a small pile of her own. She sent me a grin and I laughed silently shaking my head. I watched as Dom's hand crept forward again and took three this time before I smirked.

"There I shared now the rest are mine." I said smirking as I took the bowl back.

"Hey." He whined as I ate my own watching silently as his hand other hand moved from my bump reaching for the bowl as I held it away from him.

"Play nice." He whispered as he managed to grab it sitting it back on my stomach so we could both reach.

"Why? You don't play nice." I whispered quietly my emotional side starting to bubble to the surface and he froze behind me.

"Please don't start baby, I'm sorry I don't want to upset you." He begged and I sniffed quietly as he hugged me tightly both of us forgetting about the strawberries as he rubbed my belly. I bit back a sob as my body heaved and I heard him sigh.

"Shit." He swore as I stayed silent as I felt the tears slip and I noticed everyone glace back at Dom and I before the boys quickly made excuses to leave the room, Vince tugging Mia with him.

"Baby I'm sorry, please don't cry." He pleaded.

"It's because I'm fat." I whispered.

"Baby you are not fat and even if that was the case, and it's not, I would still have sex with you. Baby you know I'm worried, I don't want to hurt you or bub. Please baby don't cry." He said as I succumbed to hysterics. He silently palmed the side of my bump and his other hand rubbed my neck soothingly.

"Baby I love you and it hurts to see you like this." He said quietly but I just cried even harder.

"Mia, a little help." He called softly and I looked up as Mia stood in front of me.

"Come on mummy, let's get you and my niece or nephew to bed." She said gently as I let her help me up.

"I'll grab you a drink baby and then I'll be up." Dom said softly as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered and I sniffed before following Mia upstairs.

"Don't worry about Dom he'll come around. He was always a little over bearing."

"Oh Mia its horrible. I hate this feeling." I whined as I got into bed and she sat next to me.

"That's the hormones for you. Maybe you could ask the doctor on Wednesday to have a word with him."

"Somehow I doubt that would help but I'll try." I said as I dried my eyes. she smiled sympathetically and patted my belly.

"Go to sleep, Dom will be up soon and I have to get the boys out of hiding." She giggled and I laughed with her.

"Okay, thanks Mia." I said as I laid down pulling the covers over me.

"_How is she?"_

"_For fucks sake Dom just give in already." _

"_Mia I can't… I don't want to hurt her or the baby. We've come so far I don't want to jeopardize things now."_

"_Dom she's desperate. Think how she must be feeling by having her body invaded. The mood swings, the cravings, the sleepless nights, the back aches, the morning sickness…"_

"_I get the point."_

"_Dom she's frustrated. You're lucky you're getting by using your hand but what about her?"_

"_MIA!"_

"_Oh don't Mia me, I'm not stupid. If you won't sleep with her then at least… give her a helping hand."_

"_MIA!"_

"_Uh you're so bloody frustrating. If I were in Letty's position I would kick your arse out of the bed until you gave it up." _

I heard loud stomping footsteps on the stairs and a heavy sigh from outside the door before he walked in.

"Here you go baby." He said handing me a glass of water helping me sit up.

"You're an asshole." I muttered and he sighed getting in next to me.

"I know, I'm sorry." I placed the glass on the table next to the bed and turned to him. Taking his hand I guided it lower and he tensed.

"Can't you just…" I hinted and he sighed pulling his hand away as he gently rolled me over so my back was to him as he spooned me from behind.

"Let please don't. I can't Let, I nearly lost you once I can't do it again." I sighed angrily and tugged my pregnancy pillow closer to me as I curled around it in a huff.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to my head. I stayed silent and he sighed in disappointment.

I stayed silent and stewed for a good five minutes before I sighed.

"I love you too Dom." I said quietly as he pulled me closer rubbing my belly softly as he placed another kiss into my hair.

* * *

It was the night after our appointment and I lay in bed as I sighed happily snuggling into Dom's side completely sated for the first time in four and a half months. He was still breathing harshly as he wrapped his arms around me resting one of his hand on my bump.

"Better?" He asked knowingly as he ran a hand down my bare back and rested it on my arse as I made a noise of contentment.

"Much, thank you." I said drowsily from the past couple of hours.

"Do you want your pillow?" he asked moving as he reached for it but I groaned and pinched him.

"Ow you're getting violent woman." He joked and I hit him again lightly.

"Forget the fucking pillow, I have you for that." I said sleepily and he laughed quietly pulling me closer as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I wandered around the garage in silence as I listened to Jesse and Dom talk specifics about a car, Leon and Vince were both working away under their cars and I was left pouting because I couldn't work.

"You okay Let?" Leon called as he rolled out and got up.

"I'm good. Just watching." He laughed quietly.

"Missing it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I muttered and he grinned.

"Here you can pass me the tools I need."

"Normally I would tell you to grab your own tools but since I'm so bored I'm going to take you up on that offer." I said as he pulled up a seat next to the car he was working on and I sat breathing in sharply as my daughter delivered a swift kick to my ribs.

"You okay?" Leon asked worried but I waved him off.

"Just a kick. Spanner?" I asked as I held it up and he nodded taking it though I did notice the look of concern still on his face.

"Baby what are you doing?" Dom called from the other side of the garage.

"Handing Leon tools." I said making a face making Vince smile as he caught it.

"Okay… Wouldn't you be more comfortable at home?" I grit my teeth as I heard his concern and I turned to glare at him the best I could.

"Dominic I'm bored at home, so no thank you I'll pass." I said between my teeth.

"Okay baby just a thought." He said quickly smiling at me before he went back to work muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'bloody fucking hormones.'

"What was that?" I called knowingly.

"Nothing baby just muttering about a car."

"Liar." I muttered and I heard Leon try and cover a laugh.

* * *

I walked, well waddled around the house cleaning I had done all the washing, sweeping, mopping, dusting, vacuuming. I had even fold up all the clothes and done the ironing before putting them all away. Well for the boys away was on their beds, I wasn't going in any of their draws who knows what the fuck I would find in there.

I had finished the bathrooms and was half way into cleaning the kitchen when I heard Mia come home. I heard her pause in the entry way before I heard her timid call.

"Let?"

"Kitchen Mia." I said as I wiped all the counters down.'

"Uh hi."

"Hey, how was uni?" I asked as I finished the benches and moved to the sinks.

"Fine… what are you doing?"

"Cleaning." I said to her with a roll of my eyes.

"I can see that, have you been doing this all day?" she asked setting her uni books down on the counter and I sent her a cross look.

"I just cleaned that." She quickly picked them up again and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, why don't you go sit down and rest I'll finish this up for you."

"No I'm good I still have to do our room next and then I figured I might clean my car out." I said thoughtfully.

"Well at least let me help."

"No no I got it." I said waving her off.

"Let you really shouldn't be doing too much."

"Mia I'm fine I feel great, if I could I'd run a marathon." I said and she blinked at me surprised.

"Okay… but I really think you should take it easy now, I don't mind helping. I'll do the floors for you."

"Already done, twice."

"You mopped?" She asked worriedly.

"I swept, mopped, vacuumed, dusted, cleaned both bathrooms, did all the washing, folding, ironing and I even put them away. Now I have the kitchen to go and then our room and my car. Maybe I'll even finish setting up bub's room." I listed.

"LETTY! You're pregnant you need to take it easy. Dom's going to have a fit when he finds out."

"MIA. I. WANT. TO. CLEAN." I ground out and she backed off at my tone.

"Okay just promise me you'll have a rest in like an hour. Have you eaten today?"

"Yes actually I made a cake as well." I said thoughtfully as I remembered it.

"Of course you did." I stuck my tongue out at her and then pointed to the door.

"Go out of my kitchen." I said pushing her out and she gave me another worried look before leaving.

* * *

"_Whoa Mia went on a cleaning spree."_ I heard Vince say as the boys got home.

'No that's my hard work.' I pouted as I finished making the cot.

"_Get bored again sis?"_ I heard Dom say to Mia.

"_No I didn't do it. You're girlfriends 'nesting'."  
"Nesting?" _I heard Dom ask and I bet he gave her a weird look for it too.

"_I've spent the last two hours on the net looking for what the hell this is. She's in her nesting period. Put it this way she's close to giving birth and I hope she damn well hurries up."_

"_Not today though right?"_ I heard Vince's uneasy tone and I snorted silently as I continued listening.

"_I don't know but I swear to god if she doesn't sit down I'm the one who's going to have a baby."_

"_Has she been like this all day?"_

"_Would you like a list? It's topped with she baked a cake."_ I smiled as I heard complete silence as I waddled put of the nursery and to the top of the stairs.

"I can hear you. Don't you dare take another step until you lot take your shoes off." I threatened and I watched as they all jumped back and did as they were told quickly.

"Baby you shouldn't be-"

"DON"T finish that sentence." I said and he snapped his mouth shut looking at me wide eyed.

"I'll rest when I'm done and I'm not done. You lot can help me with the next job." I stated and they looked uneasy.

"Okay…" Dom said uneasily

"Can you mow the lawns and wash the cars please?" I asked sweetly and they all groaned but were immediately silent when I glared at them.

"If that's what you want baby, we'll do that." Dom said throwing a glance at Mia as they all quickly left the house again.

"_Nesting Letty is scary."_ I heard Jesse say and I frowned as Mia laughed.

"Aww Let its okay I know you can't help it. Now come on sit down for thirty minutes with me and I'll make you something to eat."

"Fine." I relented letting her lead me into the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay baby it's all done. You feel okay?" Dom asked as he came back down the stairs fresh from showering. I rolled my eyes at his worry as I sat cross legged on the floor sorting through old magazines.

"I feel fine relax. I feel better today than I have in the entire pregnancy." I stated and he looked at me unsure.

"Okay if you're sure, is there anything more I can do to help?"

"No I'm good thank you." He smiled at me and leant down placing a kiss on my head.

"Okay. Mind if I sit here with you?" I shook my head and smiled as I shuffled forward and he sat on the floor behind me. The boys all came back one by one looking worn out but clean as they all spread out and started up the playstation.

"WHAT THE FU- Letty what happened in the kitchen?" Mia asked as she poked her head around the door.

"I tidied it up." I said shrugging.

"Of course you did." She muttered as she ducked back into the kitchen and Vince and Leon looked at each other before looking at me.

"What?" I asked defensive and they shook their heads quickly turning back to the TV. It was silent for a while as Dom sat behind me rubbing my stomach as I sat sorting through piles. Muttering could be heard from the kitchen and I smiled as I knew she was probably pissed that I had rearranged everything, and I mean _everything_.

"Did you sort through all the kitchen cupboards as well?" Dom asked me quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah I did the bathrooms and ours as well."

"How long does this phase last exactly?" He asked timidly and I turned to look at him.

"Don't complain, I made you a cake." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"Yes thank you baby but seriously can you take it easy please?"

"When I'm done I will." I said finally and he sighed giving me a kiss.

"Okay baby."

"Letty where is the pasta?"

"Top shelf up the back." I called and I listened as she muttered.

"Letty where's the herbs gone?"

"Second shelf." I called back smiling. It was silent again but I could still hear her muttering quietly to herself.

"DAMN IT LETTY WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE PLATES?" I grinned as everyone jumped in shock at the sound of an angry Mia from the kitchen.

"Top cupboard above the stove." I said meekly.

"ARGH! LETTY YOU ARE BARRED FROM MY KITCHEN!"

"Baby I don't think you should mess the kitchen anymore." Dom said stunned but he was serious about it and the boys nodded in agreement.

"Fine, it's done anyway." I sulked as I leant back against Dom.

* * *

I sat up as quickly as I could as I felt another sudden pain that lasted for nearly a minute.

"Shit." I swore as I struggled to sit up properly. I looked at the time and noticed it was only seven thirty at night. Looking next to me I realised Dom was still out at Hector's party with the boys. I had told him to go and make the most of it and I had gone to bed because I hadn't felt well and had been getting pains in my lower back and lower stomach on and off for the past two days but I hadn't said anything because they were so irregular I was able to pass them off as kicks until about an hour ago when they turned into every thirty minutes. I was a little worried I was six weeks off my due date, I was too early at least in my books and to make things worse Dom wasn't here.

I carefully turned the lamp on that was on the table next to the bed and struggled to get up.

Walking, everyone told me walking was supposed to help and sex but since Dom wasn't here that wasn't an option.

I thought about what I should do Mia was out for the night with her new boyfriend and Dom and the boys were out as well so I wasn't sure who I should ring or if I should leave it until I was progressing more. They'd only been going properly for an hour it was really no big deal.

I spent an hour doing laps around the house before I realised it wasn't working. Looking around the house to find something to do to pass the time my thoughts wandered to the nursery. I could finish putting the clothes away. Waddling back up the stairs I made my way into the nursery and picked up where I had left off last week.

"Shit." I swore as my stomach tightened and another contraction started. Glancing at the time I noted that was close together since the last few. Breathing out in relief as it ended I stood back up straight and finished the clothes quickly before taking one last look around before heading back downstairs.

I laid out on the lounge and flicked the TV on flicking through the channels until I found a movie.

I blinked groggily as I woke up and looked at the time. Shit I had fallen asleep. It was just after ten so I stood carefully and decided to go back to bed as I turned the TV off. I got half way to the stairs when I felt a trickle of water down my legs.

"Fuck." I swore as another contraction hit at the same time. I steadied myself on the wall until it passed then looked down at the small puddle beneath me. Carefully I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of clean towels and mopped up the floor with one keeping the other in my hand as I waddled upstairs to the bathroom.

I knew based on the fact my waters had broken I should probably work on getting to a hospital but I wanted a shower first then I would think about calling Dom because knowing him he would whisk me straight to hospital the minute he got here. Carefully I peeled off my clothes and stepped in cleaning myself off slowly as I relaxed under the water. I turned the water off and moved to step out but I stopped gripping the wall with one hand and my stomach with the other as another contraction hit a lot closer together then the last.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm going to kill his sorry arse for putting me through this." I swore quietly as it eased off and I stood carefully getting dried and changed putting a pad in place just in case.

I carefully made my way to the bedroom to retrieve my phone as I dialed Dom's number wincing at how crampy I felt. I groaned in annoyance when I got his voice mail hanging up without leaving him a message. Ringing Jesse, Leon and Vince one by one I was getting even more panicky when I couldn't reach any of them. I looked at the time and saw Mia would still be on her date but I'd take the chance.

I dialed Mia's number and nearly screamed when I got voice mail but not straight away. Opening a new text message I quickly typed a message hoping she would get it.

_Your niece is on her way and I can't reach Dom any chance you could come home? My waters have broken._

I sent it and sat down on the bed tiredly. I tried again to call Dom but it went straight to voice mail so I gave up.

My phone started ringing and I glanced at it hoping it was Dom but it was Mia.

"Letty! Oh my god I'm on my way home. Are you okay? How far apart are they?"

"Mia breath. My waters broke about fifteen minutes ago and they're about fifteen minutes apart." I said as I stood shakily feeling the need to walk again.

"God Letty why the fuck didn't you ring me sooner?"

"I had a shower, relax I'm fine for the moment I just feel crampy."

"How long have you been having contractions for? Surely they don't just start out of the blue." I bit my lip.

"Past two days." I said nervously.

"THE PAST TW- Fuck! I'll be home in ten don't move just sit your arse down and stay put, I'll ring the hospital and let them know we're on our way." The line went dead and I sighed at her words.

"Like I can sit right now." I said crankily as I waddled to the bathroom. Luckily I wasn't leaking much and I sighed with relief as I stood in front of the mirror wondering what I should do for the next ten minutes.

I gathered up my phone just in case and waddled downstairs taking a towel with me just in case as I put it on the lounge and eased myself down.

"Letty?" Mia called as she barged into the house. I rolled my eyes at her.

"In here Mia." I said loudly from my spot on the lounge listening as she ran in.

"I want to kill you right now. You've been having contractions and you didn't tell us and you let everyone go out. What were you going to do if you couldn't reach me?" She demanded.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead." I said sheepishly.

"Letty…. Urgh. Matt's on his way to Hector's to get Dom. I tried ringing them all but they must have their phones off." I nodded and she helped me up.

"Come on preggers lets go have a baby." I laughed before it turned into a groan.

"Mia don't make me laugh." I muttered and she smiled leaving me at the door as she ran up the stairs to grab my hospital bag.

I was rushed straight to the maternity ward when I reached the hospital and I sat in an itching hospital gown hooked up to numerous monitors. Mia was out in the hallway talking to someone on the phone and I hoped it was Dom.

"Hey, you doing okay?" She asked as she returned. I breathed out a deep breath and glared at her as a contraction hit.

"Do I look okay?" I muttered.

"Breath Let it's nearly over." She said watching the monitor.

"Where the fuck is you're brother?" I ground out followed by a sob.

"Matt got a little…lost. He's on the right route now. Think you can hold that girl in there until he gets here?" She joked as I glared.

"I'll do my best." I snapped sarcastically.

"Hello Letty let's check how your progressing?" I nodded and smiled tensely at the midwife. I waited somewhat patiently as she checked.

"Your nearly 9cm. Have you been able to get a hold of your other half yet?" I shook my head.

"Someone's on the way to get him."

"Okay well I'm just letting you know but I'd probably give you about half an hour before I'd say your fully dilated then you have to start pushing. You're progressing very quickly." She said before she left the room again.

"Mia if he doesn't get here in time can you come in with me?" I asked really starting to freak out.

"Of course Let I wouldn't make you do it alone."

"Do I have permission to kill your boyfriend if he doesn't get Dom here in time?" I asked joking and she sent me a tight smile as she sat next to me.

"I'll kill him myself."

* * *

"Okay Letty you're completely dilated we're going to move you to the delivery room." My doctor said as she came in smiling.

"Mia where the fuck is Dom." I cried as a painful contraction hit and I felt the need to push.

"I don't kno-"

"Letty." I looked up in relief as Dom came barreling through the door and I pulled him down to me as he gave me a quick hug and a kiss.

"Dom." I cried as he smoothed my hair back.

"It's okay baby I'm here now. Thank sis."

"No worries I'm just glad you made it."

"The boys are outside waiting."

"Okay good luck Let." Mia said as she bent giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Just in time daddy." The doctor joked as Dom was pulled away to change.

* * *

"Okay next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can for me okay?" I nodded and gripped Dom's hand tightly as I felt the contraction hit.

"Fuck I'm going to kill you for this." I muttered.

"Breath Let you're doing great." He said and I screamed with the next one.

"I hate you Dominic." I sobbed and he looked from me to the nurse uneasily.

"It's okay love you'd be amazed at what women in labour say to their other halves." She said as I growled glaring at him.

"You are not getting anything for a long time buddy." I promised and he paled.

"Okay baby, I'll take whatever you dish out. You're doing really well Letty."

"You fucking suck Toretto!"

* * *

"_Hey how are they?"_ I vaguely heard Mia's voice as I dozed lightly in the hospital bed. I was so tired I couldn't even open my eyes.

"_They're good. Letty crashed a few minutes ago after she fed Elara. Now they're both sleeping."_

"_So you went with Elara?"_

"_Yeah Elara Rose Toretto."_

"_She's perfect."_ I heard Vince say.

"_Yeah she is."_

"_How did Let go?"_

"W_ell... she spent most of the beginning of the birth cursing me to hell and back. I don't think I'll be getting any for quite a long time."_

"_You got out of it easy man."_

"_Yeah I cameto realise that, I'm glad it's over."_

"_Until the next one."_

"Ain't going to be no fucking next one. Mia it's your turn." I mumbled but didn't open my eyes. all I recieved was silence for a few beats before I heard them all laugh quietly.

"Sleep baby, you deserve it." Dom said Kissing me on the head.

"Damn right Toretto don't you fucking forget it." I said before I finally drifted off.

* * *

_End!_

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
